


Make a wish

by SakuraAlexia



Series: Celebrations stories [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentioned OCs, Mentions of fanworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia
Summary: Sometimes a gift comes from someone you don't expect.
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Celebrations stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Make a wish

Christmas came once again, like every year, a festive occurrence to spend with those you loved, and Pokemon Champions were no different in this regard. This year, Cynthia had invited Steven over to her Villa in the Battle Frontier, so they may have some time on their own to spend together, away from work and all of the obligations that their status required from them, keeping them away from one another for long periods of time.

Even though they both had to ditch their families in order to do so, but, they were fine with it, they understood, for them, they would always be next year to spend together.

Currently, Steven was in the middle of making breakfast, he got up earlier than usual just to do that, so he could surprise his still sleeping fiance. He also couldn’t wait to give her his gift, which he was sure she would love.

Her gift for him, she had actually forgotten, but in reality it was how she had even managed to find time for him, and invite him over for the holiday. She had been ashamed, but he assured her it was fine, he didn’t need anything else as long as he was in her company.

His gift however, it wasn’t properly his own, it came from another person, but it was for Cynthia nonetheless. Recently he had visited the region of Lilac, after having been in Kalos to witness and hopefully study Mega Evolution, being a rock enthusiast he couldn’t help but going after Mega Stones, there he was given the matching pair for him and his Metagross, however, a trip to neighbor region guaranteed him two more, also matching ones, for Cynthia and her Garchomp.

And they had come from no one else from the Lilacian Champion herself, which also had been none other but his fiance’s old childhood friend. The woman had told him how she had meant to gift the stones to Cynthia herself, however her duties didn’t allow her to leave the region at all.

Given how she always was so busy to even attend to League meetings, Steven himself had never met her before he visited her region, he believed her, and he considered himself very lucky to have managed to see her there, and she had asked him to deliver the gift, promising she’d make up to him for it.

Honestly he didn’t care about that, he wasn’t the kind of man to deny a woman’s request, he would have done it regardless, especially, since he was very well aware of how fond Cynthia was of her friend. 

And also, how much she missed her.

But, now that he also met the other woman, the same could be said of her. Whenever they spoke of each other, there was the same exact tenderness, and also sadness, for not being able to meet again in person for such a long time. Years had passed, though he had forgotten how many. 

He recalled Cynthia wondering if her friend had forgotten her even, and after not seeing one another for so long, her worry had been nothing but legit. So, he was sure she would love to hear of her.

The Lilacian Champion surely did love it, as she listened to him with a smile on her face, she had been one of the few people he told of his relationship with Cynthia, and the woman had approved it. Even though she made him promise to treat her well, or else she would have come for him, the threat hadn’t been entirely serious, but it was enough for him to be concerned about it.

With a smile of his own, he carefully placed the meal he made, and also the boxes with the two stones on the tray, and headed to the bedroom.

His fiance was still very much asleep, hidden under the covers and her own mane of blonde hair, as she softly snored. She had never been one of early mornings, he almost felt bad for waking her up.

Temporally placing the tray on the nightstand, he lowered himself to leave a kiss on her cheek, she stirred at the contact, opening her grey eyes and lazily smiling at him. 

“Merry Christmas, love.” he smiled, taking the two gifts and giving them to her.

She took two boxes and placed them in her lap. “You didn’t have to.”

He just ignored her comment and gestured at the items. “Just open them, I’m sure they’ll be of your liking.”

Cynthia frowned at him with a smile of her own, she knew he was up to something, but still she took the smaller box first. Inside it, there was a small charm, with a keystone in the middle, in the other, stood a matching mega stone, a Garchompite, shining bright within its harness.

“Where did you get these? Did you find them while you were at Kalos?” she asked, still in awe of the two stones before her.

He sighed, bracing himself to tell the truth, knowing well she would not like it. “It wasn’t me finding them, someone else did, and no, I didn’t find them in Kalos.”

She looked at him, waiting for the continuation. “I had a couple of spare days, since I had got my duties done quickly, so… I went to Lilac.” 

“You did what? You knew I wanted to visit that region so badly, and you went without me?” she crossed her arms indignantly, how dare he?

He held his hands up in defense. “I know, I know, but it was sudden, I visited Reliquia City, they have a museum there, I thought I might find something interesting. I met the Gym Leader there, quite a nice person, but, someone else was also there, someone you should know very well.” 

Her eyes widened at the last words. “You don’t mean…?” he nodded. “Yes, I met your dear childhood friend Robin, and she’s just like you’ve always told me about.”

“Now I’m really jealous, Steven. Not only you went to her region that I wanted to visit in forever, but you also met my friend that I haven’t seen in years.”

“I know, look, I got lucky, she’s also sorry for never managing to see you, that’s why she gave me those gifts, she had them custom made for you from one of her Gym Leaders who is really good at forging and building these things, then she sent them to my father who sent them back to me.” he explained.

Cynthia took the charm, looking at it and turning it into her hand, her head held low so her face was hidden from her hair. “So… she hasn’t forgotten me…” she smiled, her eyes shone with unshed tears.

“It’s been such a long time… I was so worried…” she held the item against her chest, a small sob escaping her.

Immediately, Steven was at her side, wrapping his arms around her. “She hasn’t, she was just as sad and worried as you are, trust me, I could see it on her face.” he held her tighter against him, pressing a kiss on her head.

“She said she means to see you as soon as possible, and, I may have gone ahead to make sure that will happen.” he reached in the pocket of his pants, pulling out two tickets.

“You already booked a flight? Oh Steven…” she smiled through the tears.

“It is not all, read.”

She took the tickets in her hands, wiping out the tears. “These are for Seanorth City, and… for the carnival too?”

“So we’ll be sure that your friend will be there. It was an idea of the Gym Leader’s younger daughter, quite a smart kid, she told me that at the carnival the entire League is always present, as a tradition, so she’ll definitely be there too.” he replied. “Through her father I was able to call the Gym Leader of Seanorth, and she let me have the passes early.”

Cynthia just kissed him abruptly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“So you’re not mad at me?” he asked, she giggled. “No, stupid, I’m happy, you make me happy.”

“Though I’m still a bit miffed that you got to see her before me.” she pouted, even though she didn’t truly mean what she said. Probably, had he never seen Robin, they wouldn’t have seen each other for a long time still, and besides, she was just glad to know that he friend was doing fine, they had lost contact long ago, the best they had was a call here and there when they were free from their duties of Champions.

“I’m afraid there wouldn’t be an occasion sooner than this, like I said, I was lucky. From what I know, her region recently went through a lot of trouble, two of her Gym Leaders were hit heavily, one had an incident and I heard the other was, and still is, really sick. She didn’t say much, but her words implied that she was in Reliquia for that reason, to visit that person.”

“That’s typical of her, to make sure others are fine, I’m not surprised.” she glanced at the forgotten tray on the nightstand.

“Say we eat this delicious breakfast you made, and then go try out the stones? I’m sure Garchomp will love it.”

He smiled. “Sounds like a plan, my love.” he kissed her.

“I love you.”


End file.
